pokle_and_suchfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben's Legendary Taco Bell Thing
This marked as probably one of the most truly faithful marks of history yet and that was when Ben decided to open up his very own Taco Bell area and force everyone to work there which marks a very big change in Pokle's history yet. HIRING SAGA Day I Apparently Ben was looking for some people to hire for his Taco Bell success,he found three guests who came in the store and he thought that they were already perfect.These three gentlemen were Pokle himself,McJerb,and KirbyBulborb so he walked up to these three gentlemen and said to them "WOOPEHDEE DOO YOU THREE NOW WORK HERE NOW GET SWEEPING THE BATHROOM!" ~BenTheGuy Day II PokleThePickle was now the only sweeper in the place while Ben was busy paying bills and such.Apparently the costumers have found a rat in the place and called the Health Inspector to inspect this area which then got Ben to be angry at Pokle for not doing his job correctly while Pumpii was moping the bathroom. Day III Kirby had just quit his job and moved back to the UK to eat crumpets and tea,while someone walked in who was named Princess Bubblegum,Ben then walked up to her and said "WORK FOR ME YA SLAVE!" ~BenTheGuy Day IV Now that Princess Bubblegum works as a slave in Taco Bell,Ben is getting more richer than ever and he only payed his workers ten pennies for every 12 hours,then the Health Inspector who was Pokle's older brother came in here and started to inspect the area,after the inspections on finding a dead rat and some expired cheese it is official that the place would get an F as their score for the area which meant that it would have to be closed down forever. Day V Now without a Taco Bell place to manage he just decided to sue the Health Inspection Company,he lost three times but at the fourth time,Ben started to then show some suspicious footage and they got that the Health Inspector was cheating and just hated Ben for his greed at the place.Ben won and got his place back.His employees weren't happy about this at all BUSINESS SAGA Day I Now that Ben finally has his employees and his beloved Taco Bell he now starts to become more and more greedy than before and now starts to also care more about the money. in Dunkin Donuts.]] Day II Pokle and Pumpii start to get sick of their jobs but realize that they can't leave their jobs anymore so they just pretty much rebel against Ben and agree to start a strike against him and Taco Bell. Day III Ben starts getting more and more famous with his economy and money he even said "SCREW THE TAXES THEY CAN'T CATCH ME SUCKERS!" ~BenTheGuy Day IV Princess Bubblegum passed out when scrubbing the toiled so she was taken to the hospital,Pokle now filled with anger and disappointment decides to sue Ben and Taco Bell for their attempt to grab as much money as possible. Day V It is now the day for the court session to begin,BenTheGuy and the CEO of Taco Bell were there with such terrified faces while Pokle and Pumpii were now ready to bankrupt them and turn them out of business.Unfortunately Ben and the CEO actually won the lawsuit and Pokle and Pumpii were then sent to jail for their attempt of slander. Day VI Now that Pokle and Pumpii are in jail,now Ben can again start back at square one and hire more people again. .]] Day VII Ben hired two new workers in order to replace Pokle and Pumpii which were Sylveon and Jirachi which would soon be two of Ben's new slaves for Taco Bell. then holding an apple. ]] Day VIII Now that Sylveon and Jirachi are Ben's two new Taco Bell workers they can now start their Business all over,that mentality lead us to one of the most Historic and Tragic Events in history Day IX(The Ramen Incident) McJerb who was one of the workers working at Taco Bell did something so stupid that it seemed so fake but was real,he brought with him a Ramen Cup from Maruchan and then ate it at his Break,this then lead Ben to find out about this so called incident and then to later do something so heartbreaking which was to then slap the Ramen Cup out of Jerb's hands and then to break his arm in the process.This incident would also lead to something a bit more terrible for Ben's sanity. Day X(Start of Slavery) Ben was then charged for attempted assault which was about $1,000 but since Ben was super rich that was honestly none of his concern so he was no longer charged and went back to work but decided to do something interesting that would take it to a whole new level and that was to enslave every Taco Bell worker he had and to make them all mop and broom without leaving FOREVER. SLAVERY SAGA sweeping the Taco Bell bathroom. ]] Day I Ben's sanity now went down to zero real quick that he even kidnapped Pokle from Prison and to force him each day to broom all the floors while Sylveon mopped and Jirachi scrubbed the floors. Day II moping the floors like a slave.]] Ben then took Susie hostage and forced her to mop each floor of Taco Bell,this then angered Pokle and would soon lead to an Ace Attorney Session with none other than Phoenix Wright to interfere the court session,which would be the final battle to release each Taco Bell worker and to finally be free. Day III Finally the conclusion to this so called climax which would lead to another story but let's get back to this one.Pokle was now in court again along with his Lawyer Phoenix Wright and Ben's lawyer was none other than Tinky Winky.Pokle was terrified but nevertheless he was also confident.The court began with sweat in everyone's faces especially the Judge himself who was Dr.Eggman,later on they brought in each of the employees who worked there and they all told the truth which was that they all were being enslaved in there while all Ben cared about was the money,even Susie said her words which convinced everyone especially the Jury that BenTheGuy would be sentenced to prison for 13 years.Which then marked the conclusion for one of the most tragic moments in Pokle History.Category:Events Category:Ben's Shenanigans Category:Taco Bell